


Nervous

by Cas_The_Squid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is nervous about asking Draco to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. That is all I have to say.
> 
> unbeta-ed all mistakes are my own.

Harry's nerves were threatening to consume his stomach whole and make him vomit at the same time. The pressure of the night's plans had Harry at his wits end with anticipation and worry. There was the fear of everything that could go wrong, going wrong or everything going smoothly. But the fact that he is Harry Potter makes it even more likely for something to go wrong.

Whatever happened tonight would change his life no after the outcome, for better or for worse.

The atmosphere of the posh French restaurant was light and happy but did nothing to calm Harry's fried nerves. The knowledge of what he was about to do was heavy on his heart and mind.

Harry looked across the table at the love of his life and couldn't help but smile at the way he blonde commanded everyone's attention as he ordered his dessert on fluent French in a way that only a Malfoy could.

When the blonde looked back at him after the waiter left he smiled back at the brunette with that smile that he reserved only for Harry. The brunette decided it was now or never and all the worries he had about the blonde rejecting him vanished and was relaxed with all the love and adoration he felt for the beautiful blonde.

With one last sigh and a check on the small, black velvet box in his pocket he got up out of his chair and stood before the blonde whom was becoming increasingly confused by the brunette's behavior. He took the blonde's hand and got down on one knee and kissed the hand before speaking.

The blonde gave a gasp as he realized what the brunette was doing.

"Draco, love, you have made me such a happy man with all the love you have shown and given me over the last two years. We had one of the worst possible beginnings that any couple could have and we overcame that and grew to love each other as much as two people ever could."

"You've stood by me through one of the darkest times of my life after the war and for that I am truly grateful. I'm sure that without you I never would have made it through." Harry took the velvet black box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring within. 

"Draco, my love, will you continue to make the happiest man in the world, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" the blonde threw himself into Harry's arms, nodding his head viceroyalty and mumbling yes, a few more times. The brunette gave a shaky chuckle and ponds drew back and kissed him passionately. When the couple parted for breath Harry took the ring from the box and took Draco's left and placed the ring on his ring finger and gave it a kiss before letting it go, smiling at the beaming blonde.

Draco looked at the ring in awe, "Harry its beautiful, I love it." The blonde gushed. "but it looks like a family heirloom, where did you get it?" he questioned.

"Well, it was my mothers. She left it to me in her will to give it to the one I'll love forever. Said Harry truthfully and the blonde lunged at him again, this time attacking him with kisses.

"I love you so much Harry. I promise I'll be the best husband that I can possibly be. "

"I'm sure you'll be the best spouse and man could ever have and you're all mine... well until your father kills me for taking his only son away from him." the blonde laughed and kissed Harry once before standing up.

"Let's get that dessert to go, we might as well tell father dirt before he heard it from someone else and he kills us both for not telling him."

"Yes you're right."

Once they got Draco's dessert the couple left and headed to Malfoy Manor. Right before they apparated Draco turned to Harry " I do hope he actually lets you live to marry me. I would be very disappointed if he killed my fiancé before we can even get the announcement out."


End file.
